blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Psychic
Psychics are beings (normally a term for humans) whose minds have adapted so well, they can use them to perform superhuman abilities. Categories There are four types of abilities that a psychic can perform: * Telekinesis - The most common ability in psychics. Genreally, the ability to move objects by transmitting the excess electrical impulses in the brain and create static electricity around a fixed point(s), like an object or even the very cells of an object (Note: they must be highly skilled). However, telekinetic powers have been known to be limited to particular materials - e.g. metal etc. * Telepathy - This is possibly the most dangerous of all - manipulation of the mind by implanting certain brainwaves to another brain. With telepathic powers, the psychic could control people's minds, drive them insane or even project false thoughts and memories into their heads. Many with telepathy have been docile - only using it when neccesary (e.g. communication without speech or direct contact without phones etc.). However, many have been known to use them for more sinister purposes. * Clairvoyance - Able to see the future or even pinpoint specific parts of a timeline. This is the most mysterious ability as there has been no scientific theory on how psychics can see through time itself. Many can even touch an object and see its entire existence, past and future. Clairvoyants are known to be more cautious and more difficult to come across, being several steps ahead of a person's actions. * Maniputlators - Manipulators use the electirc fields of atoms to control specific materials, substances or even things like radiation. They can cause gravity to shift, body parts to change shape or even change the substance into something else entirely. In the wrong hands, these abilities can be especially dangerous (e.g. turning a person into stone etc.) Types of Psychic Psychics have been commonly categorised by the degree of power they have. * Quarters - Most common psychic. They are the type that have only oontrol over one specific type of ability. * Halves - Slightly more uncommon. They have control over two types of abilities (e.g. Manipulator and Telekinetic, Clairvoyant and Manipulator etc.) They tend to be less skilled than wither Quarters or Triples, and even less then a 360. * Triples - Those with control over all but one ability. They are incredibly adept with their power but lack some control or even sometimes knowledge of their full potential. They are known to be very difficult to defeat but are easily sent down by a 360. * 360s - Extremely rare types. They are full-fledged psychics, having control over all abilities. They are also incredibly dangerous, having nearly no control if not trained well. However, they are even more dangerous when trained well and have malicous tendencies, able to destroy cities, break up alliances and plunge countries into chaos on a mere whim. Known Psychic Abilities A *'Automatic writing' - Writing produced without conscious thought. B *'Bilocation' - Being in two places at the same time. C *'Clairvoyance' - Perception outside the known human senses. D *'Death-warning' - A vision of a living person prior to their death. *'Dowsing' - Ability to locate objects. F *'Faith healing' - Diagnosing and curing disease. M *'Mediumship' - Communicating with the spirit of a person who has died. O *'Out-of-body experience' and astral projection - Experiences of being disembodied. P *'Precognition', premonition, precognitive dreams, and second sight - Perception of future events before they happen. *'Psychokinesis' or telekinesis - Manipulation of matter, space, time or energy. *'Psychometry' - Obtaining information about a person or object. R *'Remote viewing' - Gathering of information at a distance. *'Retrocognition' - Perception of past events. S *'Scrying' - Use of an item to view events at a distance or in the future. T *'Telepathy', extrasensory perception, and sixth sense - Transfer of thoughts or emotions, especially knowing another person's thoughts. *'Transvection' - Bodily levitation or flying. Known Psychics * Castle * Cypher Category:Races